All I want for Christmas is for you and me to fix this
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: (post-7.13) Firm Christmas party is coming up and Harvey is on baking duty; Donna pops by his place to help. She may discover his secret love of Christmas songs along the way and assist in tree decorating.


**Prompt by cheeky marie ( darveycaptain):** (post-7.13, "All I want for Christmas is you and me to fix this") Firm Christmas party is coming up and Harvey is on baking duty; Donna pops by his place to help; she may discover his secret love of Christmas songs along the way and assist in tree decorating

.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Harvey groaned as he slammed his laptop shut.

"Now, what did that poor laptop do, to deserve being treated like this?"

Harvey's head shot up, to find Donna leaning against the doorway. She walked over to his desk with a Manila folder, which was presumably containing further research about the Johnson case. It simultaneously allowed him to get a better look at her. She was wearing a Bordeaux red Valentino dress with ruffled sleeves. He knew that it was one of her favourite dresses to wear during Christmas time and he couldn't blame her — she looked amazing.

"Johnson case?" He asked, pointing at the folder she was holding in an attempt to distract himself from her alluring shape.

"Yup. Page three might be interesting for you. But before you throw yourself into that case how about you tell me what's been bothering you?" She asked him, tilting her head.

Since they had danced at Mike and Rachel's wedding something had been off. Not in a bad way though. Their usual banter got more flirty and touches became bolder. She knew they shouldn't go down that road but she couldn't bring herself to stop it, so she let it go on, thrilled by the rush of adrenaline every daring touch or comment brought with it.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," He said proceeding to take the file from his desk, but Donna was faster snatching it right out of his grasp. He rolled his eyes, "Louis had the courtesy of assigning me to baking duty. Which brainless moron entrusted Louis the job of planning this horrendous party anyway?"

Donna raised a perfectly groomed left eyebrow crossing her arms, "that would've been me."

Harvey cleared his throat, pulling at his tie which all of a sudden felt very tight around his neck, "I meant which great, committed and beautiful person had the kindness to entrust Louis the job of planning this wonderful festivity,"

Snorting, Donna gave Harvey the file back, "you're an idiot."

"You love it," Harvey replied smugly, leaning back in his chair.

Donna just smiled shaking her head and made her way out of his office. Before she reached the door however she turned around, "Hey, how about I'll come by tonight and help you bake?"

Originally Harvey had planned just to go to the store, buy some pre-baked cookies and sell them as his own but Donna coming over, helping him, sounded like way more fun, "sure thing, how does six thirty sound?"

"Sounds great. Oh and don't worry about the ingredients, I'll bring everything we need so you better forget about that idea of buying cookies real quick." She said giving him a pointed look.

"How-" Harvey asked before answering his own question. "You're Donna. Of course."

"Damn straight I am! Now get your pretty little self back on that case. I have work to do and so do you!" Donna said opening his glass door.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Harvey asked as his grin widened on its own accord.

"See you at six thirty, Harvey."

.

With a sigh Harvey put down the pen. Pleased with his work on the Johnson case he closed the folder storing it in his desk drawer. Lifting his left hand he took a look at his watch – a Patek Philippe 5004P valued at $279.000 and one of the more expensive accessories he owned. Six pm sharp. Perfect.

With his anticipation for the evening occupying his mind for the better part of his day he made his way to the elevators.

No fifteen minutes later Harvey entered his apartment. It was dark the only light source being the lights of the city. Harvey walked to the window front. At times when he felt particularly lonely – it seemed to happen more and more lately – he looked at those lights coming from all the different apartments in New York and made up stories. A story for each light. Some of them reflecting his past and childhood and others reflecting his deepest wishes and dreams because even though it didn't seem like it, he had always dreamt of having a family one day. Being a loving husband and a caring father.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when three knocks sounded through the apartment. _Donna_. And thus the feeling of loneliness was gone. He opened the door, a smile already plastered on his face, "Hey!"

"Hey," Donna replied, glancing into his apartment. "Are you trying to save electricity or why does your apartment look like it's uninhabited?"

Harvey moved to turn on the lights as Donna stepped into the apartment.

"Sorry. I just arrived myself."

Donna looked around the exceedingly clean apartment, "wow, those lights changed absolutely nothing. Your apartment still looks like no one lives in it."

Ignoring the comment Harvey's eyes moved to the two cardboard boxes. "You planning to move in then?"

"Nope," Donna said taking her coat off, "but I am planning to make your apartment look at least a tad more inviting."

"I thought you were gonna help me bake," Harvey replied dreading the contents of the two boxes.

"The night's still young mister, who says I can't do both. Besides Christmas is less than two weeks away and you don't even have a tree."

Harvey closed his eyes as Donna walked towards the front door which was still open, "please tell me you didn't-"

"Oh shut up you big old grinch and help me get this thing into your apartment."

Harvey had to refrain himself from laughing because the sight of Donna trying to move a nearly eight foot tall Christmas tree was simply hilarious. "How did you even get that thing up here?" he asked, making his way towards Donna who just shrugged, "I'm Donna. I have my ways. Now get to work, we don't have all night."

"Yes, ma'am," he joked. Within ten minutes the tree was set up by the fireplace the only thing missing were its decorations. But Donna had different plans, "cookies first, decorating later." Were her exact words as she pushed him into the direction of his kitchen.

"You do know that I have absolutely no idea how to bake cookies, let alone set the oven except for when I'm making pizza."

"That's what you have me for and you should really consider changing your eating habits."

"Says the woman who orders from the shitty Thai place at least once a week. Now what do we start with?"

"We start by making the dough but before that we need to set the mood?"

Harvey frowned. "Set the mood? We just dragged a freaking Christmas tree in here and were making cookies. How much more mood setting do you need?"

"Ugh loosen up a bit grandpa. It's Christmas." Donna said as she walked to his record shelf. It didn't take her long before she crouched down at the far left of the shelf and pulled out a certain record. "Ha! I knew it. I knew you weren't that much of a grinch."

Harvey rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten he had that record. "Smooth Christmas jazz – the best classic Christmas songs" she read out and took the vinyl out of its sleeve, gently placing it onto the record player. Soon the sound of the jazz version of _baby it's cold outside_ filled the apartment and Donna briefly closed her eyes whispering "I love Christmas."

In that particular moment Harvey couldn't take his eyes off of Donna. It happened more often these days. Donna did something – anything really – and Harvey was star struck. She skipped back to the kitchen taking out several items out of a duffel bag. "Don't just stand there! Get to work old man. We have cookies to make."

With a sigh Harvey went to stand next to Donna and tried to concentrate on the ingredients she had laid out in front of him which proved to be a rather difficult task the second her perfume invaded his senses.

"Where do you keep your measuring bowls?"

Harvey shrugged, "how should I know."

Donna rolled her eyes and opened some of the cupboards looking for said bowls.

.

It took them a maximum of thirty minutes to prepare the dough. While Donna gave all the instructions Harvey got to stir and measure the ingredients. He had to admit, it was fun.

"Oh, I love that song!" Donna said as Last Christmas came on.

"Last Christmas? That song is so overrated." Harvey replied as Donna began to sing along.

Donna rolled her eyes and nudged Harvey's shoulder, "Come on. Don't be a spoilsport. You just need to learn to enjoy yourself a bit."

"I am enjoying myself." Harvey grumbled.

Donna snorted, "Whatever you say, Mr. Grinch. I have to go to the bathroom, be right back."

Harvey nodded as he continued to roll out the dough. Spending time with Donna outside of the office was fun. He got to see a whole new side of her. She was more carefree and laid back. He liked that.

He was so focused on stretching the dough evenly, he didn't even notice how the melody of Last Christmas went lightheartedly over his lips.

He never liked Christmas much but only because he had no one to spend it with. It was one of the reasons why he despised anything related to the holiday. But having Donna at his place made him feel anything but alone and all of a sudden Christmas wasn't so bad anymore. Listening to Christmas music was nice but only as long as she was there to listen to it with him.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away," _he didn't even know that he knew the lyrics. They just rolled off his tongue.

"_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."_

"I don't believe I've ever heard you sing_."_

Harvey's head shot up as his eyes widened in horror. "I wasn't singing!" He all but shrieked.

Donna stood in the doorway, arms crossed and an amused smile playing on her lips. "Ahh and what were you doing then, Speaking very melodically?"

Harvey huffed, "okay, maybe I was singing. But only because that stupid song is so catchy."

Donna walked towards the counter and sat down on one of the bar stools. "Harvey, it's Christmas. You're allowed to sing along to Christmas songs. I'm not going to judge you. Besides you weren't even that off tune."

Harvey glared at Donna but she only chuckled.

"Hey, great job with the dough. We can start to cut out the cookies now." Donna said as she hopped off the bar stool and went around the counter.

Together they cut out about three dozen cookies while Donna kept teasing him about his singing. While she placed the three baking trays into the oven and set the timer Harvey made the one thing he actually liked to do during Christmas time: hot chocolate.

Donna had settled down on the couch in front of the fireplace and Harvey couldn't help but think that she looked like she belonged there. It just felt _right _having her in his home. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he poured the chocolate into the two waiting mugs and finished each one off with a swirl of whipped cream before joining Donna on the couch.

Donna tilted her head at the sight of the mug that was placed in front of her, "whipped cream?"

Harvey grinned, "you do like whipped cream, don't you?"

"Oh, you know the answer to that question mister." She smirked taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"This is amazing. What did you put in there?"

"Gingerbread spices. It's what my mom used to put in Marcus and my cocoa when we were kids."

He replied looking down at his mug.

"Are you going to see her on Christmas?" Donna asked tentatively while taking another sip.

"I was thinking about maybe seeing Marcus. She'll be there too." He looked up and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"What," Donna asked furrowing her brows.

"You got a little…" He took his thumb and brushed the white sugary paste off her nose.

She swallowed, their faces now a mere inches away from each other as she watched him part his lips. Simultaneously they leaned forward, lips almost touching when all of a sudden the shrill sound of the oven timer disrupted the moment and they sprung apart.

"I… uhm… I should go check on the-" Donna stuttered, leaping off the couch into the direction of the kitchen.

Harvey slumped back into the couch cushions, running a hand through his hair. God how much he hated the person who invented oven timers right now could not be put into words. He just hoped this didn't ruin their evening or more importantly their friendship which just got back on track a month ago.

"Okay, the cookies are done," Donna said trying her best to keep her voice from shaking. "If you want we can decorate your apartment and the tree now." She gave him a small smile.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not really. I'm going to make your apartment look Christmassy whether you want it or not. Still wanna help me?"

Harvey smiled a genuine smile and nodded. No chance in hell would he miss out on getting to spend even more time with his favourite redhead.

He soon discovered that Donna had an exact plan of how she wanted his apartment to look. Every item was placed with careful and detailed consideration. Soon Harvey's apartment was decorated with all sorts of garlands, baubles and other festive items. It looked classy, and conveyed the Christmas spirit without appearing overpowering. For Harvey's sake Donna had kept the decorations at a minimum.

While decorating the two had fallen into a comfortable silence. The sounds of the Christmas music made up for the lack of conversation. Harvey was humming to the tunes of silent night as he was wrapping fairy lights around the Christmas tree.

"I get the feeling you actually enjoy listening to Christmas songs." Donna chuckled.

"Hey, just because silent night is a common Christmas carol and I know the melody doesn't mean I enjoy listening to Christmas music. Most of those songs make my ears bleed."

"Sure thing," Donna snickered. "Hey, would you mind giving me a hand?" She asked, holding the star that was meant to go onto the top of the tree.

Harvey contemplated if he should just get a stepladder but the thought of hoisting her up himself seemed so much more appealing. So he did just that. Without any warning Harvey picked Donna up and lifted her as high as possible. A surprised shriek left her lips, "Harvey! What are you doing?!"

"Giving you a hand," he replied as if was the most natural thing in the world.

Donna rolled her eyes and successfully placed the star on the top twig and thus completing her task of decorating Harvey's apartment. Slowly Harvey lowered her until both her feet ware safely planted on the floor again. As she looked up their faces were once again inches apart, his nose brushing against hers only this time did he not waste any time.

His lips brushed hers softly, just long enough that he could inhale her breath and feel the warmth of her skin before he pulled away again.

Donna looked at him, eyes wide. "What was that?" She whispered.

Harvey closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry. I-"

"Please don't take it back." Donna cut him off with a shaky voice.

"I wasn't going to. But I was going to confess something." He replied moving his left hand to cup her cheek. "lied when I said I didn't want more."

Donna was taken aback for a second before she leaned into his touch admitting that she had lied just as much when she said she didn't feel anything.

A wide grin formed on Harvey's mouth before he dove down again, crashing his lips against hers. Donna reciprocated the kiss with equal passion opening her mouth wider and granting his hungry tongue access to her warm cavern.

Only when the lack of oxygen became impossible to ignore did they part, their foreheads still attached to one another.

As the first notes of Micheal Bublé's _Cold December Night _sounded through the apartment Harvey grabbed Donna's hand leading her to the middle of the Living room.

"Dance with me," Harvey said pulling her closer.

"I didn't know you were such a big dancer," she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not. But with you it's different." He answered without hesitation as he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

They danced in silence for a bit when Harvey suddenly joined Micheal Bublé, his lips close to Donna's ear as softly sang along

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas _

_There's nothing else that you would need this Christmas _

_Won't be wrapped under the tree_

_I want something that lasts forever _

_So kiss me on this cold December night _

Donna pulled back, her eyes glazed with a glossy sheen of unshed tears as she did just that, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss. She was pretty sure she'd never get tired of kissing him.

.

_Five years later _

The sound of laughter reached his ears as Harvey entered the apartment, shaking the last snowflakes off of his coat. The temperatures outside dropped below freezing and he was glad to finally be at home. It didn't take long until he heard the pitter patter of small feet on the wooden floor.

"Daddy!"

Harvey scooped the four-year old into his arms, "hey pumpkin! What are you and mommy up to. It's almost seven shouldn't you be in bed?"

"We're making Christmas cookies! And mommy says I can stay up until they're done so I can taste one."

"Oh is that so?" Harvey asked walking into the living room, his daughter still in his arms.

"Hmm," she yawned and snuggled deeper into her dads embrace.

"I couldn't even get her to change into her pj's and the second you show up she's out like a light."

Harvey laughed, "what can I say. I'm a miracle worker." He leaned down to greet his wife who was sat on the couch with a soft kiss.

"Hey," Donna sighed as he pulled back.

"Hi," he smirked stealing another peck. "I'm going to tuck this one in real quick. Be right back."

No ten minutes later Harvey reappeared now sans tie and suit jacket. He joined Donna on the couch, a glass of Macallan in his hand.

"How was work," she asked running a hand through the hair at the back of his head.

"Good, tiring but good," he said as he leaned into his wife's touch. "How are you?" Harvey asked as his right hand automatically went to the small but noticeable bump.

"I'm okay. Morning sickness hasn't been too bad today and baking was fun. I'm happy you're home though." She replied covering his hand with hers.

"Me too."

Nowadays, coming home was something Harvey looked forward to the whole day. Home to his wife and daughter. During the last five years family became the most important thing in his life. The loneliness he used to feel when he came home to a dark apartment was gone. He didn't stand by the window anymore, watching the city lights. He became one of those lights. It gave him the joy of life back that he had lost when he was sixteen.

A true _Christmas miracle. _


End file.
